1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices utilizable for the disposal of animal waste particularly usable with cats and other similar animals which normally use litter boxes.
Normally, a litter box is used which utilizes a litter material therein which includes deodorizing and absorbing particles for minimizing the offending smells eminating from a cat waste box. The present invention provides a device for replacing such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been utilized concerning pet toilets such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,277,138; 3,316,880; 3,386,417; 3,656,457; 3,747,563; 3,762,369; 3,822,671; 3,921,582; and 4,027,625. Of particular importance is U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,457 utilizing a single moving plate for collecting dog litter. Also particularly pertinent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,880 disclosing a cat litter box which is automatic including multiple moving plates. Neither of these devices discloses the simple configuration of the dual platform assemblies of the present invention which is readily adaptable to be secured to a conventionally styled toilet bowl assembly and as such the present invention is a novel improvement in the art.